


Kirk and Spock no kiss rule

by yu_gin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Light Bondage, M/M, Quantum Mechanics, Sex Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is trying to be a good student. Kirk doesn't help.<br/>Quantum Mechanics happened.</p>
<p>or: talk nerdy to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk and Spock no kiss rule

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom.  
> I confess, I'm not a real fan, I've just watched the movies (don't kill me) but I really liked them!  
> I wrote this for a friend of mine, who is a Real fun (she has watched litterally everything that exist about Star Trek, she even cosplayed Spock.)  
> So, if there are some errors about the series or the character, please let me know.  
> This is an AU in which they are studying in an academy.  
> I surely forgot something.  
> *run away*
> 
> yu_gin

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a lazy student during the last class of the week will unload his excess energy on the person sitting next to him.  
If the person in question is a certain, especially serious Vulcanian, then fun is guaranteed

“Mr. Spock” the teacher called.  
The boy stood up straight, with a stiffness that made Kirk, sitting next to him, smile.  
“You can sit down, please” said the woman, giving him a baffled look.  
The boy sat down, attempting to hide his embarrassment, made obvious by his spiked ears turning green. This of course did not go unnoticed by his evil schoolmate.  
The fact that said schoolmate was also his extremely horny boyfriend could not but go against him.  
“Always standing at attention, like a good little soldier” Kirk commented, giggling. Spock stiffened but his expression remained serious.  
“Mr Spock, I assume you have studied the last lesson”  
It was a rhethorical question, and even she knew that. Spock was the only student in the class who could never have been caught unprepared.  
“Then, explain what is meant by the quantum state of a particle”.  
Spock cleared his throat.  
He’s obviously prepared Kirk thought. Had he ever not been? Spock was so awfully predictable that sometimes Kirk had to stop himself from punching him just to see what his reaction would be.  
“A particle in a quantum state is determined by a wave function describing a range of possible eigenstates belonging to its value spectrum. Its evolution in time is uniquely determined by Schroedinger’s equation”  
Right. His dear Spock was like a particle in a quantum state. As difficult as it was to determine his feelings, so stubbornly repressed, it was absolutely predictable where he was going. His temporal-causal evolution was uniquely determined.  
“However the wave function determined the particle’s motion in time is destroyed whenever one performs a measurement.”  
Kirk suddenly picked up his ears.  
"Elaborate on this concept for your classmates”  
“The very act of measuring means directing a ray of light toward the particle that we intend to observe. Light - i.e. electromagnetic radiation – carries energy. So when we observe a particle we also disturb its state.”  
Kirk stopped to look at Spock’s expression. He was focused on what he was saying, but didn’t look worried. He loved observing him when he could not return his gaze. It made him feel on a privileged position, and he knew Spock was trying not to look at him too.  
He could see him fidgeting on his chair, trying not to tell him to stop - doing what after all? Just looking at him?  
He smiled, licking his lips. He had just found a way of making this class more fun.  
“Excuse me” he said, raising his hand. “Are you saying that to observe a particle we need to modify its state?”  
The teacher turned to Kirk, taken by surprise “Exactly.”  
“So it’s not possible to know something without…like…disturbing the state it was in originally” Kirk felt Spock’s look on him. He had understood that Kirk’s question was not inspired by the pleasure of learning alone. Not during the last lesson of the week, certainly.  
“Yes, I see you understand. Mr Spock, would you like to state the axioms of quantum mechanics?”  
“Of course. The first axiom states that-” Spock’s voice trembled when he felt Kirk’s hand caressing his from under his desk.  
“Yes?”  
“It says that in a quantum system the states are described by-” He felt Kirk’s hand caressing his fingers, tracing the line from his nail to his knuckle, as if it was his damned job. “-by the vector psi of a Hilbert space” The teacher looked at him, not understanding why he was hesitating.  
“What about the second one?”  
“The se-e-e-” Kirk had begun massaging his knuckles, tracing larger and larger circles. “The second axiom states that the physical quantities in a quantum system are described by self-adjoint operators on a Hilbert space.” Kirk’s fingers moved from his knuckles to the tip of his fingers. Spock tried to get away from his grip, but Kirk had quickly grabbed his wrist with the other hand, blocking him. He felt him touching the tip of his fingers and stiffened.  
“The third postulate states that the only possible measures of a physical quantity are the eigenvalues of its observable corresponda-aah!” Kirk had seized his hand, making their palms collide and pressing his fingertips against Spock’s.  
“Mr Spock, is everything all right?”  
He could feel Kirk’s fingers easing themselves in between his, while he massaged the top of his hand using his thumb.  
“I th-think I ate something bad f-for breakfast.”  
The woman looked at him, baffled, then looked down at the class register.  
“Vulcanians never lie” he mocked him, getting near him.  
“The others are going to see us” Spock replied, looking around.  
“It’s going to be fun seeing you telling ‘James and I are not together’”.  
Spock clenched his hand, in a way that wasn’t pleasant at all.  
“We had agreed. No kissing in public.”  
“You know that rules are not my forte.”  
The teacher had resumed the explanation, filling the blackboard with formulas. Then, turning around, addressed Kirk.  
“So, Mr Kirk, would you like to synthesize Mr Spock’s explanation?”  
“You are going to pay for this” Spock muttered between his teeth, but Kirk could not stop smiling.  
“I understood that to observe a particle we need to excite it”.

They left school together, as they did every day. They walked towards Kirk’s house, as they often did when they had a free afternoon.  
The official excuse was that they studied together. They actually did much more before they started studying. Not that this affected their grade point averages, virtually perfect. Kirk maintained that this way they reduced stress and could then study more calmly. Spock had long ago stopped contradicting him.  
The only rule he had imposed was: “no kissing on the way home”. He also included vulcanian kisses. Which meant holding each other’s hand was out of question.  
Once home, Kirk opened the door and invited him in. Spock hesitated a few moments on the doorstep.  
"What’s the matter?”  
“Are we at home alone?” asked, looking around attentively.  
Kirk rolled his eyes “Obviously.”  
“Great.” Spock pushed Kirk in, closing the door behind him. He drew his mouth closer to Kirk’s. Kirk opened his lips, shivering as he felt the boy’s mouth barely touching his. Kirk could feel Spock’s warm breath on his face and recalled the last time they had kissed – the human meaning of the word.  
“I. said. no. kisses." He whispered moving from his face to his neck. Now it was Kirk who had trouble controlling himself.  
He moaned, and tried to repress it. Spock would make him pay for it for the rest of his days.  
"You had a-also said t-that you’d make me pay for it” Kirk reminded him.  
Spock looked up and smiled “Vulcanians don’t lie.”  
The Vulcanian’s hand slipped under his shirt, uncovering his abdomen. Spock started kissing Kirk’s skin, intentionally leaving marks. He knew that the other students, when seeing them at the gym, would have thought a girl left them, just the last of the many that Kirk had slept with. But as long as they didn’t ask, Spock didn’t mind. Let them think as they wish.  
The spectacle of Kirk moaning as his mouth moved on his skin was only his to admire. He seized his hips and, using his hands, lowered his trousers together with his underwear.  
“It seems I am not the only particle that has been excited” he said, smiling.  
Kirk blushed, biting his lips “Oh, come on!”  
“That’s what you deserve for having sexualised something as beautiful and noble as Quantum Physics.”  
He took him in his mouth without warning, forcing the other to collect all of his strength in order not to shout. While his shoulders pressed against the wall, his hips almost instinctively pushed against Spock’s mouth, seeking relief.  
With his hands Kirk sought the other’s head, in order to guide him in that delicate process. But as soon as Spock felt Kirk’s hands hold his hair, he stopped.  
“Wh-why the hell did you stop?” the Kirk exclaimed. Spock looked up, leaving him panting and his erection painfully ignored. He pointed a finger at his shoulder.  
“Because today you used your hands enough. And I promised to make you pay for it.”  
From that moment words were useless. None of them needed to specify that their destination was the bedroom. Kirk stumbled until the mattress, trying to walk as fast as possible despite his underwear at his knees and the uncomfortable erection left by Spock.  
As soon as he got close enough, he fell on the sheets and Spock was suddenly over him.  
“Today you behaved really badly. You disturbed me during class, and -moreover- you broke our rule.”  
“No regrets” muttered Kirk.  
“We’ll see” said Spock. He looked around and immediately noticed the tie carelessly left on the chair next to the bed.  
He took it under Kirk’s attentive look.  
“What are you gonna do with that one?”  
“I am going to prevent you from breaking our rule again.” He said. He grasped both of Kirk’s wrists and lifted them above his head. Then with surprising ability – such as to make Kirk wonder if he had practised in view of such an occasion – he tied his wrists to the headboard, preventing Kirk from moving his hands.  
Spock stopped to admire his work.  
“Are you happy?” asked Kirk, looking away.  
“Very much, actually”  
He got closer to him, teasing him again with the possibility of a kiss.  
Kirk’s face was clearly red, completely exposed, and he had no chance of hiding himself. He was vulnerable and he liked it, more than he was willing to admit.  
Again, Spock moved down his body, playing with his navel. Eventually he got rid of his trousers and underwear, which he threw out of bed.  
“Don’t you think it’s your turn to undress?”  
“I might not do it. I could fuck you like this, and you would probably like it.”  
Something in Kirk’s mind shattered. He was starting to believe that it was actually possible to reach an orgasm without being touched at all.  
“But not today” Spock finished, taking away his sweater and shirt. He begun unbuttoning his trousers, revealing his most human side.  
“I see that your quantum state has been perturbed too” said Kirk, letting out a tiny smile. He immediately understood he would have had to pay for that comment too.  
Spock confidently reached for the bedside table drawer, and took out the lube. He lubricated two fingers and drew them to his boyfriend’s opening. He didn’t need to order to him to spread his legs. Kirk was more than happy to comply.  
He started playing with his opening, stimulating the ring of muscles.  
“Oh, please” he begged …  
“Do you think I could make you come like this another time, without even penetrating you?"  
“I don’t know if you’d be able to make me come, but you’ll definitely be able to drive me crazy if you go on like this” he said, frustrated.  
Spock smiled while inserting the first finger. The moaning coming from Kirk’s mouth made the wait worth it.  
“Sh-sh-sh. Do you want our neighbours to hear us?”  
“They’ve heard much worse”  
Spock pushed deeply. Kirk tilted back his head, breathing deeply. The cold metal of the headboard pressed against his back.  
At the other end of his body, Spock’s warm hands were driving him crazy.  
“So, Mr. Kirk, could you please state the first axiom of quantum mechanics?”  
“Go fuck yourself.”  
The second finger reached the first one, interrupting Kirk’s cursing.  
“I saw you weren’t paying much attention in class.”  
He started spreading his fingers, easing himself into him.  
“Oh, god!”  
He knew he had reached his prostate when Kirk’s body was shaken by a spasm. He inserted the third finger, rotating his wrist. Kirk was literally contorting against him, seeking more contact and moaning louder than usual.  
“You have a free hand, don’t you?” he muttered. “Are you planning to use it or you want to leave me like this?”  
“Neither” replied Spock calmly “I’m planning to make you come without touching you.”  
Kirk shivered, because he knew that – if his boyfriend thought he could do it – he was going to do it.  
Kirk felt Spock’s finger pushing inside him and reaching his prostate multiple times, without stopping for a moment. He didn’t resist long and he came. Kirk wanted to cover his face out of shame, but his hands were still strongly tied to the headboard.  
"Objective completed.” said Spock, satisfied.  
“Yeah, but you still have an uncomfortable erection in your pants.”  
Spock smiled, taking off this last garment.  
“If you had paid attention in class you would know that quantum mechanics is very clear. Once the measurement is performed, the particle remains in its current state until another measurement interferes. That is enough to excite it again”.  
Spock’s hands went back to Kirk’s opening, caressing the testicles and barely touching its length. With his thumb he massaged his perineum, waiting for the desired reaction. Spock had done his homework: he knew how to disturb his favourite system.  
“I can’t believe this” said Kirk, when he realised that he was getting aroused again.  
And then he pushed himself inside, slowly. At the beginning he only entered with the tip, admiring Kirk’s expressions while he penetrated him. He caught himself thinking that the nebulas and the majesty of the stars didn’t compare to his blushed face, his open lips, his eyes imploring him.  
Spock eased himself into him, failing to repress a moan. In the end, Spock felt that he, too, had to wait for long. He started thrusting into him, slowly at first, then more and more intensely. He pushed Kirk’s back against the headboard several times. Kirk’s legs ended up wrapping around Spock’s hips, letting the Vulcanian go deeper into him. Now Kirk could perceive every single movement – even the most imperceptible one.  
“Spock-”  
“Like before, remember? I won’t touch you”  
Kirk drowned his face on Spock’s shoulder, repressing his moans, breathing in his smell and forgetting that there existed a world outside that bedroom, a world in which they had to follow ridiculous rules, like not kissing in public.  
Kirk didn’t know, but Spock hated that rule more than he did, he only had to impose it because he would not be capable to disentangle their fingers.  
“Spock, I’m coming”  
“Not yet”  
Spock stared at him in the eyes, seeking the blue that reminded him of the milky glare of White Dwarves.  
Then he pressed his lips against Kirk’s, pushing Kirk’s head against the wall.  
Kirk opened his mouth, letting the other’s lips in. He had missed the taste so much. Then he felt Spock’s hands reach his, caressing his fingertips, resuming that contact, so intimate but so natural.  
At that moment, Kirk couldn’t tell if Spock’s thrusts had slowed down or if time itself had dilated due to some unknown relativistic factor. He felt Spock’s fingers intertwining with his and squeezing them, as if he were holding to his hand with all of his strength.  
“I thought-I thought we had said no kissing” he muttered, breathless, against his lips.  
“I have a human side too” he said.  
The last thrusts were strong and deep and shook all of Kirk’s body, bringing him to his second orgasm. Spock came inside him, feeling a sense of ecstasy that he rarely experienced without the other one boy.  
Spock untied Kirk’s hands and held him by his arm, while he felt Kirk’s hands – finally free – seeking his face.  
“You are terrible” Spock observed.  
“Of course. Two orgasms in half an hour. You’re trying to kill me” he said, trying to catch his breath.  
“You deserved it for distracting me during class.”  
Kirk bit his lip. “It’s difficult to spend all day with you, without really being with you. We can talk, but without showing our feelings. We can be close to each other, but without touching. We can look at each other, but not long enough for others to be able to tell what we’re thinking.  
"Kirk-”  
“What?”  
“I haven’t told you what aspect of quantum mechanics is my favourite.”  
Kirk stayed still, waiting for the explanation.  
“In classical mechanics two particles are still two particles. No matter how similar, how close, or how strong the force binding them, two distinct particles are still two distinct particles.”  
“So?”  
“In quantum mechanics this is not the case. If two particles are identical, they are the same particle. They are perfectly interchangeable and undistinguishable, to the point that they can be considered to be the same object. Common sense suggests that they are still distinct bodies, but quantum mechanics states that they can coexist and at the same time be one thing.”  
Kirk smiled. “Are you thinking of two specific particles?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
From that day on, Kirk and Spock’s rule regarding kissing in public was modified, to admit a few exceptions.  
And the last class of the day was not boring any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic last year. I had a class called "Quantum Mechanics" and I loved it. A lot. The day after I wrote this, during lesson, one of my friend asked: "What happened if you excite a particle?" and I bursted into laughter.  
> Next fic I will tell you about top quark and bottom quark (just kidding)(maybe)
> 
> I originaly wrote this in italian. It was translated my my dear friend Anna Laura, (ananas144 on tumblr). Her blog is one of my favourite!
> 
> If you want to talk about Physics and sex jokes I'm applepie4 on tumblr!


End file.
